Episode 5: The Third Twin Tail
EPISODE 5: THE THIRD TWIN TAIL Episode Overview In his room at home, Soji is deciding just how to organize the school's Twin Tail Club. The next day before school starts, TailBlue knocks off Tigerguildy at the swimming pool, as easily as if she were taking out the trash. Later at school, a new teacher is introduced, she being Erina's head maid, Mikoto. And Mikoto's first action is to introduce a new transfer student, namely Twoearle ! After school, Aika, Soji, Erina, Mikoto, and Twoearle socialize at the new Twin Tail Club Room. Meanwhile, at Ultimegil Headquarters, two more Elemelian leaders and their regiments have arrived, as well as news that a new commander has been appointed to replace the deceased Dragguildy. Dark Grasper will arrive shortly. Buffaloguildy and his minions waste no time in creating havoc at the local Toys-R-Us, with the two Twin Tail Warriors quickly on the scene to stop him. After being insulted about her small bust, TailBlue quickly dispatches Buffaloguildy. That evening, Twoearle creates a third set of Tail Gear. Aika wants to trade-in her Blue Tail Gear for the new model, but the TailYellow Gear, for some reason, does not allow her to Henshen ( Transformation Sequence ) with it. Next day CrabGuildy takes his best shot at also running amok at the local Toys-R-Us, only to be confronted by TailBlue, while TailRed protects Erina. But Erina knows that TailRed is Soji ! Horrors ! TailRed detransitions to Soji, and implores Twoearle to let Erina use the TailYellow Gear. Granted ! Erina does a Henshin to become TailYellow. At Ultimegil Headquarters, all of the Elemelian Warriors and minions are assembled on deck for the arrival and introduction of the new Supreme Leader, Dark Grasper. As the reception ceremony begins, but dang, WTF ? LOL ? Dark Grasper is a HUMANOID ? SHE LOOKS LIKE A TEENAGE GIRL ??? This Episode's Story Aika finds Soji at home, in their bedroom, already transformed into TailRed, and fingering and stroking her twin tails. The lame excuse that TailRed gives is that she is trying to decide how to organize the school's Twin Tail Club. The typical school day begins in a not so typical fashion, as TailBlue disposes of Tigerguildy in quick fashion, as he was hanging around the school pool waiting for the girl's PE swim class to begin. TailBlue then detransitions to Aika, now wearing her school uniform, ready to begin classes. And the first class has a new teacher, namely Erina's Head Maid, Mikoto Sakuragawa. And the first thing that Mikoto does is introduce a 'new transfer student', namely Twoearle ! Akia is dumbfounded ! After school, Soji and Aika visit the room where the new Twin Tail Club will hold it's activities. Erina and Mikoto come by to offer their best wishes for the start-up of the club. Mikoto mentions that the real reason that she has become a teacher was to keep an eye on Erina, what with all of the commotion happening with the Elemelians locally. Inside the clubroom, Mikoto serves tea, as Soji, Aika, Erina, and Twoearle make small talk. Conversation turns real serious, real fast, when Erina touches Soji's red Tail Activation Bracelet and begins to activate a Henshin ( Transformation Sequence ). But she just wanted to caution Soji not to wear such a gaudy accessory to school, at least keep it hidden. As Erina and Mikoto leave the clubroom, Soji is able to cancel the Henshin just in time. While Akia and Twoearle argue about the club's Dimensional Transporter, Soji wonders if Erina suspects or knows about his ability to transition to the female TailRed. Meanwhile, at Ultimegil Headquarters, two of the Elemelian warriors are reviewing the takedown and elimination of Tigerguildy by TailBlue. The critique is interrupted when news is received that two more Warriors and their regiments have arrived at the Headquarters. The two leaders, Leviaguildy and Krakeguildy, meet each other in the Exhibition Hall, but begin to argue with each other about, of all things, the superiority of their respective fetishes. Sparrowguildy tries to break up the oneupmanship, but is told that the new Supreme Leader of the Elemelian Expedition, the replacement of Dragguildy, namely Dark Grasper, will arrive shortly. Wishing to impress the new leader with a much needed victory over the Twin Tail Warriors, Buffaloguildy and his minions deploy to the local Toys-R-Us to collect energy and draw out the Twin Tails. TailRed and TailBlue waste no time in showing up, as Mikoto tries to protect Erina. Cocky as all get-out, Buffaloguildy, who has a fetish about big boobs, insults TailBlue about her small bust and practically flat chest, and that is the last thing that he ever does. He is gone in a flash by a very angry and humiliated TailBlue, as TailRed leads Erina and Mikoto to safety. TailBlue collects the crystal orb left over from the explosion, and the battle is all over. Meanwhile, that evening in the Command Center, Twoearle announces that she can extract the power from the orbs obtained from Dragguildy and Buffaloguildy to create another Tail Gear, a Yellow hybrid version with many new upgrades and refinements. Aika begs Twoearle to allow her to 'trade-in' her Blue Tail Gear for the newer model, and Twoearle agrees. Next morning, before school, Aika is given the Yellow Bracelet, but is not successful at instituting a Henshin. Soji suggests that it is because her own 'spiritual attributes', deep within her heart and soul, will not allow the change from Blue to Yellow. Aika ponders for a few moments, searching her heart and soul, and then agrees. Up at the Ulitmegil Headquarters, all the Elemelians are assembling in the Exhibition Hall for the emanate arrival and reception of Dark Grasper. However, Crabguildy decides to pull the same stunt that Buffaloguildy tried yesterday, that is, to knock off the Twin Tail Warriors and collect energy at the local Toys-R-Us to impress Dark Grasper upon their arrival. And just like yesterday, Erina and Mikoto are again shopping there, and are caught up in the battle. But TailRed and TailBlue crash the party just in time, with TailRed escorting Erina and Mikoto to safety, while TailBlue, now back to using her Blue Tail Gear with gusto, engages CrabGuildy. Behind a mini-van, Erina confides in TailRed that she knows that TailRed is Soji. TailRed is so shocked by this revelation, that she detransitions to Soji, thus proving Erina's supposition ! Soji announces to the now appeared Twoearle that Erina should be given the Yellow Tail Gear, and she agrees. Despite the heat of battle, TailBlue notices Soji, and sees Erina go through a Henshin, and become TailYellow, but now as an older, much more adult version ( aged 21+ years ) of a Twin Tail Warrior. At that very moment, Dark Grasper disembarks from the transport ship, and begins the long walk from the space ship port to the Exhibition Hall. The doors to the Hall open, and a small figure, wrapped in a dark hoodie, a dark cloak, and wearing high heeled boots, enters. OMG !!! WTF !!! Dark Grasper is a HUMANOID, A TEENAGE GIRL ??? Category:Episodes